Survival
by IAmMyOwnBiggestMystery
Summary: Dick Grayson did not give up easily. Never now. not ever./ One-shot. T for mentioned gore and violence. Pre-Invasion and Zatanna.


This is my first time writing in a while...my computer freaking died. But I'm stealing my dad's computer while he's watching football and Boardwalk Empire, so it's okay. If you're wondering about A Mixed Bag, it's on hold. I literally lost every single document ever written on that laptop, and it was old, so they (my parental units) won't fix it. So yeah. Italics are the words spoken (thought?) via mind-link. And listen to that Muse song.

I don't own YJ or anything belonging to DC Comics.

* * *

"_And I will reveal my strength to the whole human race_

_Yes, I am prepared to stay alive_

_I won't forgive_

_Vengeance is mine_

_And I won't give in because I choose to thrive."_

"Survival" – Muse

* * *

Dick Grayson did not give up easily. Not now, not ever.

So when he realized he no longer cared about Tony Zucco, he surprised even himself. That burning desire to catch his parents' killer had cooled. His acrobatic gear had long since been exchanged for birdarangs and and grappling hooks and most importantly, self-control. Bruce had drilled it into him since day one: Killing is bad. Killing is bad. Killing is bad...

Not that that had ever stopped anyone.

* * *

That day's mission was a recon mission, something that the team was usually spectacular at messing up. But they were sent on one anyway, and the bio-ship flew to a shady neighborhood in the slums of Central City **[1]**. They landed as discreetly as possible in the early evening light, disturbing the homeless people who were common to this part of the city.

Conner was the first off the ship, scoping the scene before alerting everyone via mind-link that the coast was clear. They filed out and began to search the large building to their right. They were looking for any activity concerning a rampaging serial killer, that had managed to out-smart the police and the Justice Leauge. The team was the last effort before alerting the national government.

_Guys! Over here! _thought Robin. He had found a weak trail of blood leading to the door of the building. They all stalked quietly inside, listening and looking for a sign of any foul play.

The interior of the abandoned complex was dark and damp. An air of mistreatment permeated the rooms, leaving a dank chill. Robin turned on his arm computer and searched.

_Says that this building used to be home to a lot of free spirits. Hippies, nomads, gypsies. _Only Kid Flash noticed the brief pause in Robin's thoughts. _Now it's just a gathering ground for homeless people._ Robin switched off the computer and turned on his flashlight. The bulb threw the building into sharp relief, making the shadows dissapear.

Robin secretly breathed out in relief. The darkness was starting to get to him...

They split up and searched more. Superboy and Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Robin, and then Artemis with Aqualad.

Superboy and Miss Martian found nothing but more blood. _Is anyone else having any luck?_ she thought.

_Nada._ Kid Flash.

_Nope. _Artemis.

_Sadly, no._ Aqualad.

Silence from Robin.

_Kid, where is Robin?_ Aqualad asked.

_I don't know, he wandered off. I didn't think much of it, we're all mentally linked. _thought KF.

_Why would you do that?! _thought Kaldur and Artemis simultaneously.

_Like I said, we're all linked! I didn't know he would go all AWOL on us._ KF thought irritably.

_Robin?! ROBIN! Rob, dude, reply! ROB! Robin? Robin!_

...

Only deafening silence.

_I'm searching for him now. Everyone, stay where you are. _Miss Martian put her hands to her head and looked for their lost friend. She found him in a room on the third floor, not moving.

_He's in the second room on the right on the third floor! Everyone, go! He's not moving!_

They all snapped to action, running (or taking a short walk, in KF's case) to the third floor.

And what they found terrified them: Robin was indeed, not moving. But not by choice. He was frozen by the sight of the gore before him.

Kid Flash got there first, and promptly left retching. He remained outside the door until the rest of the team got there. Artemis got there second, and had to swallow the lump in her throat. Aqualad stood beside her, swallowing a lump of a bigger size. Miss Martian burst into tears, and Connor glanced nervously around the room, avoiding the pile of remains in front of him.

A menacing chuckle came from the shadowy corner, and a honest-to-god _clown_ stepped out. His outfit was rumpled and his makeup was smeared, but Robin knew exactly who it was.

Tony Zucco.

"I killed that girl, alright. She put up quite a fight too...but not as much as your parents, huh, Dickie?" said Zucco.

The only reaction Robin made was a feeble glance in Zucco's direction.

"How did they die...oh I can't remember...do you?"

Robin didn't even stir that time.

"NOW I remember...death by trapeze, how dramatic! They died graspin' at the straws, they did..."

Robin let out a ferocious scream that scared his teammates and much as Zucco and charged the vicious clown. "Don't-ever-speak-about-them-you-don't-know-what-I've-been-through!" he said, pounding blows between words with his staff.

The team watched in horror. None of them could move. Robin continued to pound. The clown slowly stopped laughing.

Suddenly, Batman walked through the door. "Robin, that's enough." Batman gave a swift punch to Zucco and he was out like a light. Robin continued to pound. Batman grabbed his arm, Robin struggling every bit of the way.

"Let-me-go!"

"No."

Robin fought Batman now, screaming to let him go. Batman just sighed and held tighter.

"Dick, that's enough."

The shock of hearing his real name allowed Batman to scoop Robin up over his shoulder and carry him out, Robin sobbing and swearing violently all the way.

_What was all that about?_ asked M'gann, too shocked to speak.

_That man clipped Robin's wings. _thought Wally.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Robin showed up with his ever present dark sunglasses.

"Hey guys," he said quietly.

"Hi," said M'gann.

"Sorry about yesterday...I wasn't feeling the aster..." he said. He fingered his glasses nervously.

"It's okay...Batman told us...about your identity, I mean." said Conner.

Robin sighed heavily and tossed his glasses off. "Stupid old bat."

His eyes were a stunning azure, but were marred from the redness of fresh tears.

"You know why I freaked, then."

They all nodded.

"Good. I'm spared the whole talk."

"We're...we're sorry about your parents," Artemis said.

He didn't say "it's okay", or "I feel much better". That would've been pointless. It would never be "okay". Parents didn't die everyday.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you understand."

* * *

**[1]. **Let's all imagine Central City has slums, shall we?

Well that concludes my first YJ fic! Whoot! I'm sorry for the depression I may have caused. Please review?


End file.
